


Terminology

by ashen_key



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trudy has objections to some of the words used to describe Na'vi culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminology

"So, are the chiefs always male, and the shamans always female?" Trudy asks, shifting her legs on Norm's lap slightly.

"No-o-o," he replies slowly. "The coastal clans tend to be the other way around, but I _think_ they are viewed as being unorthodox for it." He glances at Grace for confirmation.

"They are," she says without looking up from her screen. "The shaman and clan-chief are also nearly always a mated pair-"

"_Mated?_" Trudy splutters, getting confused looks from Norm and Grace both. "They couldn't have chosen a better freaking word?"

"It's just what-" Norm begins, a placating hand on Trudy's ankle, but Grace interrupts.

"What word would _you_ use, Marine?" She asks, curious despite herself.

"Depends. They have a ceremony or just set up shop together?"

"Ceremony."

"Then they're married."

"It's not, uh, quite like that," Norm protests.

"Really? 'Coz, from where I'm sittin, call them 'a mated pair' makes em sound like they are monkeys or birds or whatever. Not…_people_."

"The word was…probably chosen because in Na'vi, marriage and sex and, uh, the words all come from the same root word," Norm tries to explain, faltering slightly under the force of Trudy's sceptical expression.

"And it's technically accurate," comes the comment from Grace's asexual part of the lab.

"Ah-huh. So, Norm, what do we do? Have sex or mate?"

Norm turns red. Grace just snorts, turning back to her studies while saying, "That's not a very scientific question-"

"Probably not, Doc, but I find it _very_ relevant." Trudy says, dark eyes bright and cheeks still flushed. Of all the things Norm had thought he'd learn from being around the legendry Doctor Grace Augustine, just how hard it is to discretely remove his hand from down the front of a Marine's pants when said Doctor interrupts them was not one of them. That happened less than ten minutes ago, and is one of the main reasons they are talking about Na'vi clan structure in the first place. Norm is still fairly distracted, and turns redder.

"I, um. We, uh…we have sex," he finally says, wishing that he could melt into the furniture. But then Trudy leans forward and kisses him lightly, and gives him that smile of hers, and he feels _slightly_ less mortified.

"Good answer. But maybe y'want to think about extending the Na'vi the same courtesy you do me, yeah?"


End file.
